Roblox Legacy: Rise of A Hero
by HugeImagination
Summary: In the world of Roblox anything can happen. Terrorist have threatened to attack the Country of Robloxia with a nuke. Only Gecp510 a man who was raised on in island and was taught several martial arts stands in the way as he uncovers who's behind the terrorist attacks and fights against the clock as he the nuclear bomb slowly ticks towards the end of Robloxia.
1. Author's Note

AN: Hello! This is HugeImagination! About two years ago I wrote the adventures of a hero Gecp510. Now I am rebooting these stories to be more developed and to become better. I hope you enjoy. Please read batmanrh23 stories AFTER my stories or you will be very confused but check out his other stories as well! The story will be in two parts Part 1 will be the build up and Part 2 will be the main story.


	2. PART 1

PART 1


	3. Introduction

The island was small yet beautiful. The water was a clear ocean blue color, the trees were a healthy green and had the most exotic fruits hanging from the branches and the mountains surrounded the island.

There was a small tribe that lived in this island, the tribe of Achilles', the people of Achilles was very peaceful yet powerful, the head of the tribe was a man named Nefix. He was an old fragile man yet he stood tall and powerful. He had long grey hair that grew to his shoulders and a long grey beard that reached down to his chest.

The village stood in center of the island. The huts were made of branches and the roof was knotted grass. It was a normal day, the women were at the river collecting water and sharing stories. The men were in the village sharpening their swords. Then from the trees came out the hunters. They were carrying several pounds of meat in their sacks tied to their waist and they had their bows strapped to their shoulders.

The kids who were running around stared in awe at all the meat and began jumping up and down. Everybody cheered as the hunters showed off their delicious freshly killed meat. After a great feast the sun was still up. The group of kids begged their parents to let them play hide and seek.

"Don't go very far!" One mother shouted to the children as they ran quickly to the jungle.

Once the kids stopped running they gathered around.

"Who should be it?" one of the kids asked.

"I think Gecp should be it!" another kid exclaimed. All the children looked at Gecp. Gecp was the tallest amongst the other kids; he had black shaggy hair and light hazel eyes with tan skin.

"But I don't want to be it" Gecp whined

"Oh…well you're never it!" Another kid whined back. Gecp crossed his arms.

"Fine…" Gecp sighed. As the kids began scurrying to their hiding places one of the children stayed behind. He was the smallest and looked a lot like Gecp but he had dark blue eyes. He held a small teddy bear.

"I don't want to leave your side brother!" the little boy cried.

"Just go hide Becp, it'll be ok." Gecp comforted. Becp nodded and ran as fast his two legs can carry him. Gecp counted to one hundred.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Gecp screamed. Gecp looked at the footprints on the grass and followed them. Than Gecp found one kid hiding behind a bush, the kid quickly sprinted away. Gecp sprinted towards the kid, in about a few seconds Gecp caught the kid.

"Got ya!"

The kid looked upset but walked back to the village without saying a word. After a few minutes all the kids were caught.

"That should be all." Gecp said with victory.

"Where's Becp?" one kid asked. Gecp looked around.

Becp was nowhere in sight.

"BECP!" all the kid yelled together. No answer. Then there was a loud boom. All the kids quickly yelped.

"Gecp we need to get back to the village! Let the men find Becp." The kid said anxiously.

"No." Gecp said sternly and ran towards the boom. The kids didn't argue so they ran back to the village.

As Gecp ran through the forest negative thoughts ran through his head.

"Becp will be ok, Becp will be ok, Becp will be ok." Gecp repeated to himself. Gecp stopped in his tracks when he found Becp's teddy bear on the floor. The sun was set and all you could see were the shimmering stars that lit up the night sky. Than from a distance Gecp saw a light. Gecp crouched towards the light and he saw a small campfire.

Gecp watched two husky men sit around the fire with some kind of device he did not recognize. They held it like a crossbow but it wasn't a crossbow, they were thinner and carved in a unique way. Gecp got a closer look. When Gecp crouched closer he stepped on a branch and it snapped. Both men aimed their device towards the noise. Gecp quickly rolled behind a tree.

"I told Jim there could be more." One man snarled.

"JIM!" One man called out. A tall man with light brown hair with grey streaks appeared.

"We should let the savage boy go. I think there's more." The man suggested.

"Savage boy?" Gecp thought.

Than it he realized they had Becp.

Gecp walked towards the men slowly.

Gecp whistled. The men aimed there devices. Gecp put his hands up.

"Another savage?" Jim said with amazement and cocked his head.

"I'm no savage." Gecp replied back.

Jim came close to Gecp and began eyeing him and studying him closely.

"Give me my brother"

Jim backhand slapped Gecp.

"Tie him with the boy."

The two men grabbed Gecp and dragged him to what looked like a giant tent that could fit 10 men. They threw Gecp inside.

Becp lay on the floor, bloody and beaten. Gecp filled with anger. These men were demons Gecp thought. One man approached Gecp with a rope in his hand. Before the man knew it Gecp grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over. The man was too shocked. Gecp punched the man in the face with one blow knocking the man out. Gecp may have been eleven years old. But Gecp's training allowed him to carry thing four times his weight. Gecp woke Becp up.

"Brother!" Becp cried and embraced with Gecp.

"We have to get out of here" Gecp said and handed Becp his teddy bear.

"Bill you tied that savage boy yet! Bill?" The man came to the tent to find Bill knocked out and tied up.

"Jim them savage boys escaped!" the man screamed as he grabbed his rifle and Jim did too. They followed the tiny footsteps. After a minute they caught up. Jim aimed at Gecp who was carrying Becp than he shot. Gecp heard a boom and dropped down, dropping Becp. Gecp got up. Jim had missed.

"RUN BECP!" Gecp commanded. Jim and the man aimed at Gecp, but Gecp was too quick and jumped out the way. The man kept shooting until a stone went flying towards his head. The man got knocked out and fell to the ground. Jim tried to look for Gecp but it was too dark. But then from the corner of his eye he spotted Becp behind the tree. When Becp saw Jim looking at him, Becp eyes widened. Becp ran but Jim aimed and fired. Jim saw Becp crumple to the ground.

"NO!" Gecp screamed. Jim spotted Gecp in a tree and shot. Gecp jumped when the bullet skid past him and fell to the hard ground. Gecp screamed in pain as his arm awkwardly twisted to the right.

Jim smiled victoriously. Jim came kneeled next to Gecp and wiped the tears off of Gecp's face.

"It's ok little baby, you and your brother will have a nice little place in hell." Jim said with a baby tone a voice. Gecp spat in his eye, Jim wiped the saliva in disgust and aimed the rifle to Gecp's heart. Gecp looked into Jim's eyes. They were as grey as thunderclouds and they intimidated you easily. But Gecp's wasn't scared.

"DIE YOU BRAT" Jim screamed. Gecp smiled. Next thing Jim knew and arrow had lodged into Jim's arm. Jim cried in agony. Jim dropped the rifle and took the arrow out. The men of the village had arrived aiming their arrows at Jim. Jim picked up his rifle and ran into the darkness. Gecp could hear the arrows whistle through the air, sadly none hit Jim. A few of the men ran to find Jim. Everything became a blur and Gecp was knocked out.

* * *

Gecp woke up shirtless. He wore a cast and in the hammock next to him was Becp. Gecp quickly got off the hammock and examined his younger brother. Tears began to stream down his eyes as he looked at Becp's body. Becp had a bandage wrapped around his left leg. The bandage was extremely bloody.

Gecp held Becp's tiny hands.

"I'm so sorry I failed you. You didn't deserve this; you will never be hurt ever again. I promise."


	4. Yin and Yang

7 Years later…

Gecp swiped his katana viciously. All the branches had fallen and Gecp gathered them and stuffed them in a giant brown sack. Gecp sheathed his katana and carried the brown sack back to the village. Once he got to the village he left the sack by his hut and then he sensed something approaching.

"KIYA!" Becp has jumped out of a tree and attempted to jump on Gecp. Gecp was too quick and grabbed Becp and slammed him into the ground.

"OW!" Becp whined. Gecp laughed.

"Nice try dodo head. But if you want to be a ninja, you need to be a bit more silent." Gecp teased.

Becp crossed his arms and frowned.

"I wish I could be as good as you." Becp complained.

"You will be." Gecp said with a smile.

"Nu-uh, the men in the village say when you were my age you were already as good as Nefix." Becp noted. Gecp chuckled.

"I'm not that good. Nefix is truly the master. He's mastered the art of the ninja, samurai and wrestling." Gecp reminded.

"Yeah well Master Nefix is getting old. The word is you're going to be the next chief!" Becp exclaimed.

"Not if his wife has anything to say about it." Said a woman with olive tan skin and long dark black hair that was braided into one long braid that reached to her lower back, she had a small nose and cat shaped eyes. Her eyes were fiery amber brown.

"Delilah" Gecp said with a smile and kissed her gently.

"How's the baby doing?" Gecp asked as he rubbed her stomach.

"Will you stop worrying about the baby, he or she is fine." Delilah giggled. Gecp kissed her again

Becp began jumping up and down.

"I'm so excited to be an uncle!" Becp exclaimed. Gecp picked up Becp.

"Well if you want to be a GOOD uncle you'll start by doing your chores." Gecp commanded.

"Awww fine…" Becp said with disappointment as he trudged towards the river to start collecting water.

Gecp wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her again.

"You're very excited." Delilah said flirtatiously.

"Well, I'm about to be a father, and I'm married to the most beautiful woman on the island. Why wouldn't I be excited?" Gecp said with a huge grin. Delilah kissed Gecp on the lips and then whispered

"I love you" into his ear. When Gecp was about to say something the moment was interrupted by one of the village woman.

"Sorry to interrupt" she said awkwardly. "But Master Nefix demands to see Gecp." Gecp nodded and gave Delilah one last kiss. Gecp headed towards Nefix temple. The village was located in the center of the island but at the end of the village were stone steps that led to the highest mountain. It was a 10 minute walk up the steps to reach Nefix temple.

Once Gecp was there he knocked on the two giant doors. Nefix opened and welcomed Gecp with a hug.

"Master Nefix" Gecp said politely and bowed.

"Please sit" Nefix said. Nefix temple had see through windows and was made of wood. Candles were aligned on the window sills. Nefix guided Gecp up a ladder into Nefix meditation room. Gecp had only been in the temple once and that was when Gecp had to tell the story of what happened seven years ago.

"Please sit"

Gecp sat at one of a small wooden table while Nefix sat on the other end. Nefix poured a cup of tea but Gecp politely refused.

"Gecp…I had the most disturbing vision. Last night while I was meditating the spirits of time came to me and told me the next decades will be filled with trials and tribulations. It will be filled with war and death."

"Why does this concern us Master Nefix? The island protects us from the wrath of the spirits."

"Not anymore. This island is no longer safe. The day those men from the West came, I knew the reign of peace had ended."

"Why does this concern us Master Nefix?" Gecp asked.

"I wondered that myself but that's when the spirits specifically asked for…you"

Gecp was shocked. His heart began beating rapidly.

"What did they say?"

Nefix cleared his throat.

"Your life will be filled with trials Gecp. They showed me." Than Nefix unhooked the necklace around his neck, the necklace was of the Yin and the Yang. He grabbed Gecp's hand and placed it in his palm and closed his hand.

"It is my blessing that the spirits will protect you. You are special"

Gecp held the necklace.

"What am I going to face Master Nefix…tell me!" Gecp begged.

Nefix closed his eyes.

"Your trials will begin…NOW" Nefix said sternly than all of a sudden there was a huge explosion.

* * *

When Gecp woke the temple was on fire. Nefix was carrying Gecp.

"GO!" Nefix wheezed as he coughed. He dropped Gecp. Gecp began crawling.

"Not without you!" Gecp screamed reaching for Nefix. Than Gecp sensed the roof caving in, Gecp rolled away as all the fiery wood fell on Nefix.

"NO!" Gecp screamed, but he didn't have time. Gecp got out of the temple as it exploded. Gecp breathed in the fresh air. Gecp easily recovered and ran down the steps. Once he was down Gecp could hear a familiar sound. The sound of… bullets.

Gecp ran to his hut where Delilah was holding Becp as they were hiding in a corner.

Becp was crying and Delilah tried comforting him. When Delilah and Becp both saw Gecp they ran to him and hugged him. Gecp held on to them but he could hear the gunfire coming closer.

"I must go help the fighters." Gecp unsheathed his katana and ran into the jungle.

"I love you!" Delilah called out. Gecp stopped turned and shouted back

"I love you too…"

* * *

The Achilles' men hid behind trees with their bows ready but every time they tried to shoot they get shot at. They signaled each other. One man fired his bow but in return several bullets were raining down on him, killing him.

"The white men have demon weapons!" One of the villagers said. Than the attackers came from cover and began shooting rapidly. After 10 seconds all the Achilles' men were dead.

"Too easy." Said an attacker. Gecp watched from a tall tree. He cried when he saw all his men die, some personal friends but Gecp knew never let emotions take control during a fight. Grieve after. Gecp spotted 5 men. Gecp quickly jumped down chopping two of their heads off stabbing one, throwing a knife at the others face and kicking the last one to the ground disarming him.

The last man was too shocked.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"Tell me where your base is!" Gecp commanded.

"I ain't telling you shit." The man spat.

Gecp aimed the katana to the man's eye.

"Tell me or I'll dig your eye out." Gecp threatened. The man didn't say anything. Gecp lightly stabbed his eye.

"ON THE BEACH! ON THE BEACH!" The man screamed. Gecp knocked the man out and tied him with vine.

* * *

The sun was down. Gecp studied the large group of men on the beach, probably 50. He hid behind the bushes. All 50 men were locked and loaded. They crowded a small war tent.

"Commander Bobby884…we don't see the flare. " One man shouted. The man Gecp assumed was Bobby came out of the tent.

He looked familiar Gecp thought. And then it hit him. Bobby…was Jim from seven years ago. Gecp could tell by the cloudy grey intimidating eyes.

And Gecp's nightmare…had just begun.


	5. The Ambush

Gecp never let emotion take control of him during a fight. But he couldn't hold it any longer. All the fear and anger he's had for this man over the past seven years brought him to misery. Gecp balled his fist. Gecp had a plan. A plan to protect his village, Gecp ran back to his village. All the women and children were gone and Gecp had an idea of where they went.

He climbed the stone steps to Nefix destroyed temple once he got there has welcomed with a hug from Becp.

"BROTHER!" He cried out his he shed his tears into Gecp's arm. The women looked worried

"Where is my husband?" one woman asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. A few of our men were killed I'm sure the rest are strategizing a plan to attack their base. But those men won't make it." Gecp said confidently.

"Than what are we going to do?" asked another woman.

"We must leave the island." Gecp said.

"But what about our husband's? The children's fathers?" woman # 1 implied.

"They're buying us time…" Gecp said sadly.

"And you aren't going to fight?" woman # 2 asked.

"I have to get us out of here!" Gecp said beginning to sound frustrated. Woman # 1 slapped Gecp. Tears were beginning to shed

"My husband is out there dying! He is fighting to protect us! And you! Out of all people! The best fighter in the village should be there dying by his side like a true hero! You are a coward Gecp! That's what you truly are! You care nothing about us but yourself!" The woman cried out.

"What good am I dead? What good are we all dead? We won't live to fight another day! Have you seen those demonic weapons! They'll take you down in one hit! I can gather as much men as I can to leave but I can't promise everybody's lives. Head to the back of the island and take the canoes. If I don't come there by sunset, leave without me." Gecp ordered. Everybody nodded.

The woman and children began walking down the stone steps Gecp carefully led Delilah down the steps with Becp behind him.

"Why are you afraid to fight?" Delilah asked.

"I have to keep you and Becp safe."

Delilah looked Gecp in the eye

"I understand, but with Nefix gone, you're in charge. You're the leader." Delilah noted.

"Well, I'm doing the best I can." Gecp admitted. Once they got to the end of the stone steps gunfire erupted. All the women and children began screaming. One by one women and children were dropping dead. Gecp grabbed Becp and Delilah under his arms and ran towards the armory hut.

Once inside they shut the curtains and Gecp huddled with his family. Than Gecp heard the cry of the warriors, the men of the village had counter attack. Gecp poked his head out of the head and saw the 50 men he counted dropping down one by one. Each man getting hit by stone and arrows,

"Wait here!" Gecp commanded. Delilah nodded while she held Becp in her arms comforting him.

Once Gecp was out the tent he saw the white men were shooting at the trees. The trees were tall enough and well covered, so the white men had nowhere to aim. Gecp also saw men behind the bushes shooting arrows.

The white men were very confused. Gecp took it as his advantage.

Gecp unsheathed his katana and noticed the white men were lined up shooting. Gecp ran and sliced his way through the men. Of course his plan didn't work as well as he thought. Once a few men were down the white men shot at Gecp. Gecp rolled away for cover getting impaled by bullets.

Gecp felt sharp pains in his arm, shoulders and thigh. Gecp could barely walk. The white men began shooting at the rock Gecp was hiding behind but then the villagers took this opportunity to send an army of arrows raining down. At first there were 50 now there were about 12 left.

The white men's demonic weapons stopped working so they ran back into the jungle. Gecp noticed Jim or now Jim shooting with a smaller demonic weapon

"FIGHT BACK COWARDS!" Jim screamed as he ran into the jungle.

* * *

A few of the women and children died a lot of the men. But the white men had been defeated. Gecp was being treated.

Gecp looked at the tiny objects that were removed from his wounds. He wondered how such tiny objects hurt so much and cause so much pain. Once Gecp was treated he was wrapped up. He searched for Delilah and Becp but could not find them. He returned to their hiding place but they weren't there.

Gecp asked around but nobody said they saw them. Than Gecp noticed large footprints that belonged to the white men mixed with a child's footprints and a women's footprint. It looked like there was a struggle. Gecp followed the footprints to the beach.

When Gecp got to the beach he searched around but the footprints ended where he stood. Than Gecp heard a click, he turned around. On the floor Delilah laid unconscious and there stood Jim aiming his demonic weapon at Gecp and Becp was in a chokehold.

Jim laughed.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble boy." Jim said.


	6. Fallen Warrior

Gecp looked Jim into the eyes.

"Let him go." Gecp demanded.

Jim threw a long thick string of rope to Gecp.

"Tie yourself up." Jim ordered. Delilah had woken.

"Gecp?" she asked dazed.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be ok."

Jim laughed at Gecp's comment.

"Tie yourself up good!"

Gecp knotted the rope tightly over his wrist.

Jim viciously pulled Delilah up to her feet which made Gecp flinch and pushed her and Becp away from him.

"Walk slowly to the jungle you savage."

Delilah held Becp's hand as they slowly walked towards the jungle.

Jim gestured for Gecp to walk slowly towards him.

When Jim looked into his eyes he smiled.

"You're that savage boy that gave me trouble years ago!" Jim said astonished. He began to laugh.

"Karma is one big bitch!" Jim said as he began laughing like a mad person. Delilah and Becp were almost to the jungle.

"You think they're going to live? NOT!" Jim screamed. Before he pulled the trigger of the gun which was aiming at Becp's head Gecp had lunged himself at Jim. They both fell on the soft sand. Jim had pulled the trigger but the stray bullet hit a nearby tree, both Delilah and Becp dropped.

Gecp kicked the gun out of Jim's hand, and Gecp and Jim both scrambled for it. Gecp knocked sand into Jim's eyes but Jim had both arms to just grab Gecp and throw him to the side.

"RUN!" Gecp screamed.

Delilah and Becp got up and began running towards the jungle.

"Not this time!" Jim said as he took his aim at Becp.

"This time I won't miss."

Gecp grabbed the gun as they both struggled for it. Jim pulled the trigger. The stray bullet had found its target.

Delilah had fallen to the floor. The sand under her soaked with blood. And the night went silent for a few seconds.

But the silence was broken by the crack of Jim's neck as Gecp turned it at a 360 degree rotation.


	7. Farewell

"We managed to save the baby." The woman said. Gecp went into the hut and heard the cries of a newborn child. He cut the umbilical cord and left without a word.

* * *

The night was still cold and dark. Gecp walked back to the beach. He could hear the crashing of the ocean waves and the whistle of the winds. Jim was dead, most of the men who fought to protect the village were dead, Nefix was dead and now Delilah was dead. Gecp walked back to the place Delilah died. He looked at the blood stained sand as the wind slowly blew it away.

Gecp kneeled down and cried. Tears one by one dropped slowly.

It had been a few hours as Gecp kneeled there. He wiped the tears of his face. Delilah would want him to be strong for her and his newborn son. So he went back to the nursing hut. The newborn baby was wrapped in cloth and was sleeping in a crib made of wood. The baby lied on the cushions knotted by grass.

Gecp picked up his son and held him in his arms. The baby woke up and began to cry. Gecp comforted him until the baby stopped.

"You look a lot like your mom." Gecp said to his son. The baby cooed.

"You have her eyes… those amber brown eyes. They're beautiful." Gecp said. The baby coughed a little.

Gecp smiled. He gently placed the baby back into the crib.

"I don't know what to name you… I'm sorry. I'll let the women in the village decide on that." Gecp stroked his son's soft hair.

Than Gecp's heart broke, he was reminded of Delilah.

"I promise. Your mother will be avenged, I know that horrible man…" Gecp took a paused and very softly said "who killed her…wasn't the only one responsible"

Gecp kissed him on the forehead.

Gecp took out of his pocket the Yin and Yang necklace Nefix gave him earlier and wrapped it around his neck.

He began exiting the hut.

"I love you…"

* * *

Gecp wore a plain forest green T-shirt and dark blue jeans with moccasins. His village would wear western clothing because once a month one of the men would go to the west country of Roblox and trade gold from the coal mines for new technology.

Gecp had his katana strapped to his back, a brown sac with a rope as a strap hung over his shoulder and Gecp took one of the canoes. Gecp dropped the sack into the canoe and began to untie it from the dock.

"Where are you going?"

Gecp quickly turned around.

Becp stood there confused yet sad.

Gecp came close to Becp and hugged his brother.

"The village isn't safe… those men from the west…they'll come back. With more soldiers this time, you need to tell the people of the village I went to finish this." Gecp embraced with Becp.

"Please don't go!" Becp cried.

"Protect your nephew, train hard." Gecp said as he ruffled Becp's hair.

"Are you going to come back?" Becp asked

"I will! I promise I'll return!" Gecp shouted as he slowly rowed away. Becp smiled. Hearing those words comforted him. His older brother would return to island to train Becp and his nephew and they would be one big happy family.

But that never happened.


	8. PART 2

PART 2


	9. FEAR

Gecp rowed the canoe for hours. His arms were sore and had fallen asleep. The sunlight beamed on Gecp burning him like a piece of toast and Gecp's mouth was as dry as the dessert. Gecp dumped his head into the crystal clear blue ocean water. It felt good and refreshing as he held his breath and let the cold water wake him up.

After a few minutes he went up for air and slicked his hair back and began rowing again. Gecp checked his canteen for fresh water but there were only little drops left.

"So this is how I'm going to die?" Gecp wondered. Then he heard a siren. Gecp turned his head. A fast white boat with a red light on the tops made a loud annoying noise. Gecp began to row the canoe as fast as he can but it wasn't fast enough. The white boat had incredible speed. Than Gecp heard gunshots,

Gecp jumped into the water and began swimming.

"FREEZE THIS THE F.E.A.R COAST GUARD! WE WILL SHOOT!"

Gecp kept swimming and then he felt several s sharp pains through his arm. Gecp dove into the water. He was bleeding and the salt water began to burn his wounds. Gecp kept swimming deeper and deeper. Gecp opened his eyes underwater and the salt began stinging but he ignored the pain.

He could see the bullets rapidly being fired into the water. Each one missing Gecp, Gecp had held his breath for five minutes and then he felt something grab him. It was a man in a black scuba diving suit he was forcing Gecp above the water. Gecp kicked him with both legs and swam away moving only one arm.

The man easily caught up and grabbed Gecp's wounded arm and pressed on it. More blood spewed out And Gecp cried in agony, opening his mouth the water went inside. Gecp began choking on the water and then everything went dark.

* * *

Gecp woke up. He was lying on a blanket. He wore an orange jumpsuit and he was in some sort of cellar. There was a small bowl of rice and beans and a plastic cup of water. Gecp grabbed the bowl and ate like a wild beast. Than drank the glass of water.

He felt much better. Gecp studied his cellar. There was one window. Gecp looked out of it. He saw green fields and giant hills. It was beautiful. Than Gecp heard a buzz and his door opened.

Gecp walked out of the cellar and he was soon surrounded by many other men in orange jumpsuits. They all walked out this giant doorway.

Gecp followed and when he went through the doorway he was in a courtyard. It had four giant walls, each with a tower on each corner.

Men in black cameo outfits that had 'F.E.A.R' printed on the front of their uniforms held the demonic weapons Gecp had not recognized. They were bigger than the ones he had seen. But they were just as dangerous. The men were scanning the courtyard from above the walls.

"Well hello there. You look lost."

Gecp turned around to find a pale man behind him, he was about five foot nine, and he had a purple Mohawk and a giant upper torso that filled in his jumpsuit.

"What is this place?" Gecp asked.

"F.E.A.R prison."

"What's F.E.A.R?" Gecp asked.

The man laughed.

"You're definitely not from Robloxia then. My name is Santrez0 call me Santrez"

"I'm Gecp."

"Well Gecp, F.E.A.R is the head military of Robloxia. You see there are other militaries in Roblox like R.A.T or Vortex but F.E.A.R is the biggest most powerful one of them all. You see Robloxia likes to have private armies that protect each section of the country of Roblox."

"How big is Robloxia?"

Santrez laughed.

"Really big, it's basically the whole world. You see long ago like…in ancient history Robloxia was created by these people called Admins. Roblox was peaceful until hackers attacked."

"Hackers…what are hackers?" Gecp was getting more interested in the conversation.

"Hackers? They're supernatural Robloxians. They have abilities to do crazy stuff like blow people up with their minds and stuff."

"So they're like demons?" Gecp asked.

"Yes basically, and the Admins are like Gods. The God of all Roblox is Builderman. You see Builderman and his Admins came down to earth and wiped out the hackers. Hackers are extinct. And then the Admins made land for Robloxians to live peacefully. But it's all a myth." Santrez said like it was no big deal.

"I was always taught there were spirits watching over us." Gecp noted.

"Well that's your religion. If Admins were real they'd come down here and destroy F.E.A.R and kill the leader SONICTHEHEDGEHOGXX but they aren't real… so it doesn't matter." Santrez said with a shrug.

"So is F.E.A.R bad?"

Santrez laughed again.

"You're so funny! Of course they're bad. They control the Robloxian government. You see this is supposed to be a democratic country but F.E.A.R has people inside the government working for them. They have full control over everything!"

"That's an assumption. How do you know that for sure?" Gecp questioned.

"Well firstly, taxes around the country are being raised for military support. Of course all the new weapons and technology go to F.E.A.R and F.E.A.R enjoys shutting down private military armies. You see each private army owns its own village or town or city to protect. F.E.A.R takes control politically or forcefully. Then F.E.A.R soldiers mistreat citizens and abuse their power. And Robloxians are tired of it. Our government is corrupt." Santrez explained.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is there needs to be a new leader to take over. To give people equal rights and freedom. Someone like me, if you didn't know I'm the leader of the Nox Clan." Santrez bragged.

"The Nox Clan?"

"Kid…what universe do you come from? Nox Clan is a private army which is led by me. We took over at least half of Robloxia…that is until I was captured. Now as we speak my Clan is being pushed back and destroyed and I will be executed in about…24 hours." Santrez said with a smile.

Gecp was shocked.

"You're going to die? And you're calm about it." Gecp was puzzled.

"Not today kiddo" Santrez gave a wink and walked away.

Gecp scratched his head in confusion. Gecp went and sat in a corner. He was enjoying the cool breeze until someone grabbed him.

A husky man about seven feet tall, tan skin and a bald head held Gecp by the collar,

"That's my spot…" the man said angrily.

Gecp gave the man a death stare

"Next time…be polite about it and kindly ask me to move."

"NOBODY TELLS KILLER4576134543289423 WHAT TO DO!" Killer screamed. He shoved Gecp to the floor and put his hands up. Gecp dusted off his clothes.

"That's quite a long name-"

Gecp was silenced with a punch in the face. Gecp skid across the floor.

Gecp was angered. He was always taught to be patient but with everything happening to him lately he had no patience. Gecp got up and motioned the man to come attack him.

Killer charged towards Gecp. Gecp charged towards Killer and front flipped over Killer and stuck his leg out, tripping Killer. Killer fell flat on his face. Gecp then slammed Killer's head with his elbow. Killer was knocked out. Gecp spat on his body, Gecp then felt some hit a solid object against his head and Gecp was unconscious once again.

* * *

When Gecp woke up he was tied to dentist chair. Gecp looked around, the room was dark and dank and it smelled like rotten flesh.

A man about in his late 50's came inside with a doctor's mask.

"Good evening. Do you know why you are here?" the man asked.

"No I don't…"

"Well according you your record you're an illegal immigrant who is assumed to be a terrorist."

"I'm not a terrorist." Gecp said defensively.

"Yes… you're right." The man said sarcastically.

"My name is Dr. Payne. You see nobody likes fights in this prison. Do you know what happened to the man whom you fought?"

Gecp shook his head.

Dr. Payne pulled out an eye ball.

"You see this. That's the man's eyeball. I gave the rest of him to my dogs. And may I say you have very pretty eyes. I would like to add it to my collection" Dr. Payne exclaimed.

Gecp's body filled with fear. Dr. Payne pulled out an ice cream scooping spoon and stroked Gecp's face with it.

Dr. Payne laughed evilly.


	10. The Great Escape & The Epic Return

Becp ran down the jungles trail as fast as he could, holding his newborn nephew in his arms. Behind him you can hear the screams and the explosions of the women and children of the village. Becp went behind a tree holding his nephew close to him. He wished Gecp was here, because the western men have returned to the village.

* * *

A chill ran down Gecp's spine as the scooper got close to his eye. Dr. Payne leaned in close. Gecp was trying to figure out a way to escape. As the scooper was only inches away from Gecp's right eye, Gecp leaned in and bit 's finger off. Payne fell on the floor and cried for help.

Two FEAR guard entered quickly.

"GET THIS SAVAGE MAN AWAY FROM ME!" He cried. They released Gecp and both guards grabbed one arm each. They dragged him down an empty dark hallway. Gecp got his feet and slammed with his right shoulder into the wall. Then he kicked the guard to his left.

Before both guards could register what was happening. Gecp had them both by the neck, one in each hand. He squeezed until both men were unconscious. Now Gecp had to escape.

* * *

A young man in his mid-twenties named Angel was hiking down a trail with his newly wed wife Kate. Their honeymoon was vacation on this uninhabited island (so they thought) as they hiked down the trail they heard a cry of a baby.

"Sweetie did you hear that?" Kate asked. Then the baby cried again

"Yeah…" Angel said as he began looking for the source of the noise. As he followed the cry he found a baby wrapped in white filthy cloth.

"Sweetie it looks like a newborn baby!" Kate said shocked as she picked him up.

"Honey, I think that baby might belong to someone." Angel implied. Then out of nowhere Angel was flipped to the ground. Over him Becp stood with a wooden dagger. Becp was covered with mud and dirt.

"Get away from the baby!" He sneered.

Kate gently placed the baby on the ground. She slowly backed off.

Angel got up from the floor.

"Kid where's your parents?" Angel asked. Becp gave him an intimidating stare.

"Sweetheart, we can help you find your parents." Kate suggested. Becp said nothing.

"Do you have a village?" Angel asked.

"I did, until your people destroyed it." Becp shouted.

"Sssh! Sweetie calm down." Kate said calmly as she tried approaching Becp. Becp raised the dagger and Kate flinched.

"What do you mean our people destroyed it?" Angel was perplexed.

Becp just stared at him in silence.

The baby began crying once again. Becp looked at him.

"If you are truly nice people will you help me?" Becp asked tears began flowing from his eyes.

Kate nodded.

* * *

Gecp was dressed in FEAR uniform. He was in a maze looking for an exit. Then an alarm went on. They must've discovered the unconscious bodies. Gecp then heard a helicopter and gun fire.

"What were they shooting at?" Gecp wondered. He took a peek out a barred window and saw explosions. Then he heard from far away

"Come on men! This way!"

Gecp looked and saw a bunch of prisoners running towards him.

"Get him!" The prisoners yelled. Gecp easily picked them off one by one until he was faced to the final prisoner, Gecp attacked him, he threw a punch but the prisoner easily blocked it and threw Gecp to the ground. Then Gecp realized that man was Santrez.

"Wait Santrez!" Gecp said

"Holy shit! It's GIIIIISIIIIIPEEE! Hahahaha! What are you doing in a guards outfit?"

"Trying to escape…you?" Gecp added.

Santrez smiled

"Same. You're one badass kid. Why don't you come and tag along" Santrez suggested.

"Sure that'd be nice…but what about all your men I took down?" Gecp said point at the six or seven men on the floor out cold.

"They were idiots" Santrez shrugged and motioned Gecp to start running.

* * *

"This is our little house we're staying in" Kate said while holding Becp's hand.

The house was like a small condo, it was painted a tannish brown and was furnished.

"Now go wash up sweetheart." Kate said as she pointed to the bathroom.

"I don't know how to use that" Becp said while pointing at the bathtub.

Kate turned it on for him

"It's nice and warm."

"Thanks" Becp said and took of his muddy clothes and went in. He enjoyed the warm water it felt nice on his skin. He remembered when Gecp would boil hot water for Becp to take a bath in. He remembered the crazy fun things they did in the lake. Becp missed him.

Becp finished washing up and when he put on a t-shirt and some shorts he noticed the baby had stopped crying. The baby was cradled in Kate's arms.

Angel looked at Becp.

"Who's baby is this?" Angel questioned

"My brothers."

"Where's your brother?"

"I don't know…he left"

Angel paused for a few seconds

"Why were you all alone?"

Becp looked at Angel carefully, studying him.

"Western men attacked my village three times. The first time when I was very young, but it was only two men. The second time more men came but my older brother fought them off the island, the third time…well…we lost"

Kate's eyes widened.

"We have to get out of here."

Angel nodded in agreement. Then Becp heard something, Becp quickly dashed to the nearest window, outside the white men were standing studying the house, the same white men that attacked the village.

* * *

Gecp ran with Santrez. They had made past several guards and they were making their way up to the heli-pad.

"My men found me; we need to get up the heli-pad as quick as possible before FEAR reinforcements come and destroy our escape helicopter."

Gecp nodded in agreement.

They ran up a narrow flight of stairs that led to the heli-pad Then Gecp heard footsteps.

"They found us." Gecp whispered.

"Keep going" Santrez commanded

"No, I'll catch up, you keep going! I'll slow them down." Gecp said.

"Good luck kid."

Santrez continued running up the stairs. Gecp looked down the stair case; he dropped rail to rail down the staircase. When he reached the flight of stairs the FEAR men were climbing, he swung himself above the rail and kicked on guy in the face. The other guy pulled out his gun; Gecp was quick and knocked it out of his hand. Gecp brought his knee up and skull bashed the man's head with his knee.

Gecp took the last guy and flipped him down the staircase. Gecp then climbed his way back up.

* * *

"How can I be so stupid?!" Becp gritted his teeth.

"What?" Angel asked.

"The white men followed me, I must've left the trail. We have to get out of here." Becp said.

"I'll handle them." Angel said about to walk out the door. Becp quickly grabbed Angel, flipped him over his shoulder and pressed his thin arm against Angel's neck. Angel stared at him with wide eyes. A kid just took a 200 pound man down.

"They will kill you and kill your wife. Let me handle this, get the baby out of here"

Angel nodded and got up and took Kate through the back door with the baby in her hands.

Angel made his way to the boat.

"Hey you!" one of the white men said. Angel turned.

"Yeah?"

From up above the condo Becp counted seven white men. He took a deep breath. He remembered all his training and launched to attack.

The seven white men were astonished when Becp came flying out of nowhere; Becp easily took down two men but man # 1 grabbed Becp from behind while man # 2 launched his fist towards Becp. Becp ducked and man # 1 was knocked to the floor gasping for air.

Becp spin kicked man # 2 in the face. The other men tried grabbing Becp but Becp dodged them. Becp took a quick look behind him and Angel, Kate and the baby were gone from the island. Becp ran back into the jungle.

* * *

Gecp got up to the Heli-pad and saw Santrez climbing a rope ladder. Santrez motioned Gecp to follow. Gecp began running when all of a sudden a FEAR heli began shooting at Gecp. Gecp dove out the way and grabbed the side of the building. The heli then began shooting at Santrez helicopted. Gecp got up and ran at the heli, if Gecp calculated this correctly,

Gecp launched himself towards the FEAR heli and grabbed on the door handle of the heli. Next to him were FEAR men shooting at Santrez heli with a rife but Gecp grabbed the rifle and pulled the man out. The Nox helicopter moved towards Gecp and Gecp jumped out and grabbed Santrez arm.

Santrez pulled Gecp up.

"You are one…big…badass"

* * *

Becp was chained. He had been caught by the white men. He couldn't outrun them.

"We'd kill you little boy, but you're just too much fun…"

Becp looked up

"My older brother will find you and kill you" Becp spat. All the men laughed.

"You laugh now, But he killed a man named Jim"

They all stopped laughing.

"He killed Entei's brother… ?"

Becp nodded with a smirk

"And he spat on his grave!" Becp screamed. The man back hand slapped Becp."

"Take this boy to Entei55."He commanded. The man grabbed Becp and dragged him away.

* * *

"Why'd you leave the island anyways?" Santrez wondered

"To avenge my wife."

Santrez scratched the back of his head.

"Sometimes revenge isn't satisfying. Sometimes it just makes everything worse. Trust me kid, don't go looking for revenge. It's a waste of time when you kill the bastard."

Gecp nodded and from the corner of his eye he saw the island

"Right here!" Gecp yelled as he landed back on the island

"If there's any trouble, you know how to contact me. I'd like you to join Nox." Santrez suggested.

Santrez handed Gecp a radio.

"How do you use this?" Gecp asked.

"Press the button on the right and just talk into it, then let go."

"Thank you Santrez" Gecp said. They shook hands and Santrez returned to his helicopter and Gecp watched as it flew away.

When the helicopter was gone Gecp walked through the jungle and back to the village. It was night time so Gecp had to be quiet and not awake the whole village. When he arrived there he stopped and took a look around.

What he saw made tears begin to drop from his eyes.

Women were lying in a puddle of blood; the men were hanging from tree branches the children were piled up in a huge ditch. Gecp fell to his knees.

"No…NO…NOO!" Gecp screamed.

"Yes."

Gecp whipped around and saw the white men with torches and guns

They smiled wickedly. Gecp ran up to them ready to attack but the leader easily butted his gun against Gecp's head and knocked down. Blood began pouring from Gecp's head and everything became dizzy.

"No…"


	11. Escaping Death

Gecp had woken up. Gecp was in some kind of cellar. He was on the cold floor. He felt his head and all he could feel was his wet gooey blood. He ripped a piece of his shirt put pressure on it. The cellar was small but there was a porthole. Gecp looked out and he realized he was on a boat. It was night time and there was a full moon.

"Brother?"

Gecp turned to find Becp hiding in the darkness.

Gecp smiled and he and his brother embraced. Then the moon light shined on Becp's face and all Gecp could see was blood and bruises.

"Did they do this to you?" Gecp asked with much anger in his voice.

Becp nodded.

Gecp balled his fist; he was looking for a way out. He searched the small cellar. There was only a port hole and an iron door. On the side of the wall there were tiny hooks and on them were life vest hanging. Gecp looked out the port hole.

"We can't escape." Becp said.

Gecp gave a weak smile

"There's always a way"

Gecp took out the vest. Gecp then examined the tiny hooks. They were thin but they had a dull end to it. Gecp screwed one out and then went to the iron door.

Gecp looked at the hook; he shoved it in the key hole of the iron door. He turned it a few times then he heard a click noise. He opened the door silently.

Both he and Becp crouched out the door silently. They had no idea where they were being held or any idea where they were. They then heard talking around the corner. Gecp and Becp both got down and crawled on the floor.

"Where do we deliver the nuke?" one of the men asked

"After we go deal with the savages" the other replied.

Gecp was unfamiliar with the word "nuke" he pressed back on the wall and when he saw the shadow of the two men approaching the corner, Gecp quickly tackled both of them down. He easily crashed their heads together and both got knocked out. Gecp motioned Becp to start walking towards him. Becp followed.

* * *

They finally made their way on the deck. All there was were scattered crates. Nobody was there. It was complete silence.

"There they are!" said a voice. Gecp and Becp both dove behind the crate and then machine gun fire erupted. They had no weapon.

"I'll draw fire you get out of here." Gecp embraced his brother.

Gecp started running, the bullets whizzed past him, and Becp ran the other direction. Becp dove off the side of the boat into the ocean and began swimming. Gecp ran and jumped off the boat, sliding down the side and then grabbing on to one of the port holes. He pressed his legs against the boat and pushed and he opened the port hole.

He went inside. Now he had to escape. Again.

* * *

Becp kept swimming until finally he reached land. He was unfamiliar with this land but it was vacant, no trees, no bushes nothing. Just dirt and mountains, Becp walked until he came across a military base. He saw a man on the watch tower.

"HELP!" he screamed.

The man on the watch tower was a recruit. He brought out his sniper and saw Becp. He panicked and shot.

Becp collapsed on the floor, blood oozing from his head. The man looked through the snipers scope again.

"Holy shit, that's a kid!"

Becp's body lied lifeless on the ground.


End file.
